The Malfoy Children
by Skates16
Summary: Draco and Hermione are fighting over which house their children are going to be put in. Who's gonna win? Summary sucks, I know! Don't complain! Oneshot


**This is a crazy one-shot that I've been thinking of for a couple of days. Now don't ask me how they got together and got married, you just think that up for yourself, and me explaining away would defeat the whole purpose of the short story.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything, except the kids, they're mine.**

"No Draco, both of them are going to be in Gryffindor!"

"Oh really and why do you think that?"

"Because I was in Gryffindor! We already have one child in Slytherin and the other two are in Ravenclaw!"

"But what makes you think that they might not end up in Huffelpuff?"

"Draco, do you honestly want any of your children in that house?"

"Uh, no, you have a point there Hermione." Draco said as they both got on the Hogwarts Express with their youngest children. Both Hermione and Draco are Professors at Hogwarts, Hermione being the new Transfiguration teacher and Draco the new Potions Mater.

"But Draco, we have no child in Gryffindor yet, one of them is bound to be in that house." Hermione said as they entered an empty compartment along with the two youngest Malfoy's behind her.

The twins, Christine and Harold (or Harry as he would like people to call him) looked nothing alike, yet you could tell that they were indeed the son and daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Christine had the same blonde hair as her father and the same grey eyes. Harry had Hermione's hair but Draco's eyes.

So far, since they had arrived on platform 9 ¾ their parents have been bickering about what house they were going to get sorted into. Their oldest brother, Derrick, who is a 5th year Slytherin and a prefect, left them alone with their other two siblings, Jeremy, a 3rd year Ravenclaw, and Nicole, a 2nd year Ravenclaw. They silently made a vowel to get even with their older siblings; none of them mentioned the torment of their parents bickering.

"I'm telling you, Harold will be in Gryffindor!"

"No Hermione, both of them will follow their fathers footsteps and become a Slytherin."

"No, Derrick followed your footsteps, for once one of my children will be in Gryffindor!"

The twins sat opposite their parents and looked from on to the other as they argued. Both of them smiled, anyone passing by would think that these two hated each other, but then how do you explain the 5 children they already have, with another one on its way?

"Mother, father could you please stop this bickering or apparate yourselves to Hogwarts." Derrick said as he was on prefect duty now. Hermione looked at the twins. "I suppose we should leave them." She said. Both children nodded their heads very quickly.

"All right, come on Draco." Hermione said and they left the compartment and apparated to Hogwarts. The twins sighed and smiled at their older brother. He winked at them. "Hopefully they won't be working at Hogwarts when the new Malfoy child has to come and be sorted." He said and left.

"Draco, I'm telling you now, one of them is going to be in Gryffindor!"

"And the other in Slytherin!"

Hermione and Draco stopped walking to the Great Hall. "I will not have another one of my children in Slytherin!"

"Hermione, you have no choice in the matter!"

Hermione crossed her arms and started walking back to the Great Hall. Draco tried to talk to her again, but she refused to say a word to him.

"Come on Hermione. Speak to me!" Draco said as they both entered the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore wasn't there yet, but Hagrid and Professor Flitwick were there, busy discussing something. As soon as Hagrid saw Hermione, he ran all the way from the other side of the Great Hall to great her.

"Hermione!" He said and hugged her. "Nice to see you too Hagrid." Hermione said laughing. Hagrid let go of her and nodded at Draco. Just then the doors burst open again to reveal Neville. "Hermione! I heard you were coming back when I spoke to Dumbledore!" he said greeting his fellow Gryffindor.

"It's good to see you too Neville, I hear you're the new Herbology professor." Hermione said. Neville nodded. Soon the other professors came in. Snape had left the school, no one but Dumbledore knew why. McGonagall was still here, but she didn't teach Transfiguration anymore.

"It's good to see you two again. I think it's going to be very interesting with which houses your twins will be put in." McGonagall said as she entered the hall. Almost all of the professors knew about the bickering that Hermione and Draco go through when one of their kids go to Hogwarts.

She looked at Hagrid and then her watch. Hagrid, seeing this, rushed out of the hall to fetch the 1st years down at the station.

"Now, if you three will follow me, I'll show you to your new living quarters."

"First 'ears over 'ere! Come on you lot, over 'ere!" A giant said. Christine looked at Harry and then behind her at their older sister Nicole. "Don't worry you two, Hagrid won't harm you, he'll never harm a fly!" She said and pushed them both towards the group of other first years.

They bumped into a kid with bright red hair. He turned to face both of them. The twins recognised him as a Weasley; he looked a lot like Uncle Ron from the pictures their mother had shown them.

"Are you a Weasley?" Harry blurted out. The boy nodded and smiled. Another boy with red hair joined him. "Is Nick here giving you two trouble?" asked the other red head. The twins shook their heads.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Michael Potter and this is my cousin Nick Weasley. Say, are you a Malfoy? My dad and mum are friends with both of the Malfoy's, they went to school together. Same with Nick's parents." Michael said.

"Yes, both of us are Malfoy's." Christine said. "You're the son of Harry and Ginny Potter?" She asked Michael. "Yeah, and Nick here is the son of Ron and Luna Weasley. Your mum is mine and Nick's dad's best friend?" Both twins nodded.

"Enuff with the chit chat, come on 'nd board the boats!" Hagrid said. The four new friends stuck close together. Once they got to the boats, Harry, Nick and Michael shared one. Christine got stuck on one with a girl whose name was Parkinson.

"Are you the daughter of Draco Malfoy?" She asked. Christine nodded. The girl squealed. "You don't by any chance have an older brother?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's in his 5th year. There's also my twin brother." After that, the Parkinson girl was bombarding her with questions about both brothers. She then went on to tell Christine about herself.

"My mother knew your father when she was at Hogwarts. I'm named after her, Pansy. I don't know why she did it, but to tell you the truth, my mum isn't the smartest person on this earth. Don't know who my father is, but according to mother, he wasn't very bright either. Mother didn't want me to meet him, so I got her surname instead of his…" And the girl went on and on. _I just hope I'm not in her house._ Christine thought as they arrived at Hogwarts.

"I'm telling you, they are going to end up in Gryffindor. Did you know Harry's and Ron's kids are also here?"

"Yes I did, I don't need reminding." Draco said as he took his seat next to Hermione. They looked over the crowd of kids from 2nd year to 7th year as they entered the hall and took their seats. Hermione waved to her three children.

"I don't think you should do that, you're probably embarrassing them." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione rolled her eyes. "But we're their teachers now, but I will do my best not to embarrass them." Hermione said, just to assure Draco.

Draco nodded in agreement and then the Great Hall doors burst open and Professor McGonagall strode in with a long line of first years behind her. She saw Christine behind her brother. Behind her she saw a girl who looked a lot like Pansy, and then two boys who could be passed as twins, except one wore glasses. '_Must be Ron's and Harry's boys._' Hermione thought.

McGonagall then left to fetch the stool and sorting hat. She placed them in front of the scared first years and said his little song. Once he was finished, the whole hall applauded and then McGonagall took out a parchment.

"Michael Potter." The red head with glasses came up and sat on the stool. Once the hat touched his head, he called out 'Gryffindor!' There was a loud cheering from the Gryffindor's and Hermione clapped for him. Draco just looked bored.

McGonagall went through the list, Ron's boy Nick was sent to Gryffindor and the mini Pansy was sent to Slytherin. Finally, one of the Malfoy twins was called up.

"Christine Malfoy." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. He looked at her. "She's going to be in Slytherin." He whispered. Hermione smirked at him. "We'll see about that."

Christine sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head. It was silent for awhile until you could see he was talking to the girl. Everyone waited for 5 minutes before the hat screamed, 'Gryffindor!'

Draco had to hold Hermione down to stop her from jumping up and hugging her daughter. "Calm down." He said, smiling at her. She smirked at him. "I told you and hopefully Harry will end up in the same house as his sister." Hermione said, biting her lower lip as Dean Thomas's kid was called up.

"He'll be fine, just as long as he doesn't end up in Huffelpuff." Draco said with a shudder. Hermione smiled at him and they watched as they sorted Dean's kid into Gryffindor.

"Harold Malfoy" Hermione was clam and ready when her last child was called up to be sorted. Again, it took the hat some time before he finally decided on his house. "Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled and looked at Draco. "That's two Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, one Slytherin." She said. Draco rolled his eyes. "We'll just going to have to see where the latest Malfoy baby is going to be put in." Draco said, putting a hand on Hermione's pregnant stomach.

"Maybe he or she will follow your footsteps then." Hermione said. McGonagall then said a speech and then the food appeared. As they started eating, Hermione caught the eyes of both her youngest children. She smiled at them and they smiled back. Now all they had to do was warn their younger sibling about the fight that their parents were sure to have.

**You liked it? I had to add in some other kids that we know. Hehe, and I had to add in a mini Pansy! I'm so evil, she's gonna torment the Malfoy brothers! Yeah, so review and if you want me to like make this into a story, I might be able to do that, but I might just lave it like it is. Oh, and did you get why the one twin was called Harold? It's Harry and Ronald mixed, but I ended up calling him Harry! **


End file.
